1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mixing devices and, more particularly, to a series of mixing devices for use in mixing several components within a mixing chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of static mixing devices are known, and have been used in the past for mixing an epoxy resin with a catalyst or promoter for delivering to a spraying apparatus, for spraying through a nozzle. In particular, in one of the most useful plural component systems, such as a fiberglass system, after the components are mixed, they are sprayed through a nozzle and atomized into a fine spray pattern. To reduce the styrene emissions from such fine spray, the fiberglass spray guns are augmented with a chopper assembly, which chops up a fiberglass roving, and concurrently sprays short segments of fiberglass into the spray pattern of the mixed resin and catalyst ejected from the nozzle.
It is important that the plural components, such as a resin and a catalyst, be thoroughly mixed before they are sprayed from a spray gun to ensure a proper reaction to polymerize the resin into a solid, coherent mass after it is applied to an exterior surface. Known static mixing devices include various combinations of single elements or a series of elements having various openings and passages therethrough. These elements are held in a mixing chamber within a body, such as a spray gun, or other device.
Although the known mixers work well for their intended purposes and effectively mix some viscous liquids, problems have been encountered when the mixing devices are allowed to sit for awhile before they are cleaned or back up may occur, depending on the size of the inlet, mixing and outlet chambers connected to the devices.
Furthermore, the known mixing devices are expensive and time consuming to manufacture, and are hard to properly seat and seal in position, thereby causing inconsistent mixing of the resin and the catalyst, or other liquids.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture, assemble and disassemble series of mixing devices for use in a plural component system, and which series of mixing devices are provided with sealing means to ensure proper seating and a consistent mixing of components traveling therethrough, in an improved and unique manner.